Starstuck
by ruby5602
Summary: Deidara and Sasori were lovers, then an accident happened and Sasori lost his memories. Half a year later, Deidara rises on the music scale as the "gay teen pop star." Sasori becomes a fan and see what happens when they meet again. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, well...I'm sorry this took so long. I was being REALLY lazy, then I got Writer's Block halfway through...so if the end is choppy, it's 'cause I forced myself to write. Hope you enjoy it, though. ^^ No contest here...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Deidara, Sasori, the song in the fic(Memory by Sugarcult), I only own the plot...D:**

* * *

><p>Deidara nodded his head, smiling as the drums started off the song. He tapped his foot and winked at the crowd. He got a huge roar in response.<p>

He chuckled, "Let's go back to the disaster, un!" He said into the microphone, grinning. His ponytail was swaying slightly behind him as he nodded his head again, he took a breath and started to sing.

"_This may never start.  
>We could fall apart.<br>And I'd be your memory.  
>Lost your sense of fear.<br>Feelings insincere.  
>Can I be your memory?<em>"

Sasori cheered loudly from the crowd, beside him was Hidan who was cheering quietly. "Deidara!" Sasori cheered happily, hoping Deidara would so much as glance at him. Then his life would be complete! He had always fantisied to be with the gay pop star Deidara. He was so amazing, and his voice was so smooth! Sasori smiled wider and wished he could touch Deidara's long, silky, hair. Maybe he'd get to. Afterall, he, and not Hidan, had back stage passes. He couldn't wait till after the show!

"_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
>Just like I imagine.<br>I could never feel this way.  
>So get back, back, back to the disaster.<br>My heart's beating faster.  
>Holding on to feel the same.<em>"

Deidara took the mic off the stand and stomped his foot on the word lasted. He smiled and opened his eyes, doing spirit fingers with his left hand in front of his eyes, as he sang "Just like I imagine." He shook his head at the next line of the song, and took three steps back on the words back. On disaster he simply smiled. The next line he put his hand over his heart and made it look his hand was attached to his chest and he was controling it upwards. On the next line he held his stomach with one hand, singing out on the word same.

"_This may never start.  
>I'll tear us apart.<br>Can I be your enemy?  
>Losing half a year.<br>Waiting for you here  
>I'd be your anything.<em>"

Sasori was watched with pure joy as Deidara danced, another thing he was known for. Sasori was about to fangirl squee when Deidara winked in his genral direction, but he stopped because when Deidara started going around touching fans' hands. Sasori gasped when Deidara touched his hand. He blushed and felt like fainting, but he didn't because he just had to watch more of his beloved Deidara.

"_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
>Just like I imagine.<br>I could never feel this way.  
>So get back, back, back to the disaster.<br>My heart's beating faster.  
>Holding on to feel the same.<em>"

Back, back, back. Deidara took three steps back and pointed to the stage on lasted. _Just like I imagine, I could never feel this way_ he walked forward and shook his head. _So get back, back, back_ Deidara jumped three steps back, then raised his fist to the air and pointed to the roof. _My heart's beating faster_ at that he lowered his fist and walked to the right side of the stage, towards Sasori. _Holding on to feel the same_ he lowered his head and then jerked his head up and smiled as he waited for the next part of the song.

"_This may never start.  
>Tearing out my heart.<br>I'd be your memory.  
>Lost your sense of fear.<br>Feelings disappeared.  
>Can I be your memory?<em>"

Sasori felt his heart stop when Deidara looked straight at him. His cheeks gained color as he blushed, putting his hair color to shame. Deidara pretended like he was tearing out his heart on the second line and tapped his head on the third. Sasori almost had a spazz attack when Deidara crouched down at the next line and looked around as if searching for something. _Feelings disappeared_ Deidara stood slowly and tilted his head at the last word.

"_So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
>Just like I imagine.<br>I could never feel this way.  
>So get back, back, back to the disaster.<br>My heart's beating faster.  
>Holding on to feel the same.<em>"

Sasori acually started to wonder who Deidara wrote this song for. Certainly not him, he had never met Deidara in person. Yet, he felt a strange connection to this seventeen year old singer. He felt like he _knew _Deidara, as if he had once been close to him. But, that was impossible, right? Suddenly, Sasori was sucked into his own memories. All that he remembered of his past, acually.

**I screamed as the car spun out of control. I was fifteen and was driving for the first time in my life. My dad was in the back and my mom in the passanger seat. I was too confident and I paniced when I had gone through a green light and a car, that wasn't supposed to be going, came towards me. I had spun out into a light pole, that came crashing to the back of the car, hitting my father. He died almost instantly and my mom bled to death. It was a miracle I got out alive. **

"_This may never start.  
>We could fall apart<br>And I'd be your memory.  
>Lost your sense of fear.<br>Feelings insincere.  
>Can I be your memory?<br>Can I be your memory?_"

At the last "Can I be your memory?" Deidara acually looked...sad. Tears were glistening in his eyes, and Sasori couldn't tell if it was an act or not. Deidara smiled a half smile, "Thanks for coming out tonight, I love you, un!" He yelled, fist pumping the air. Sasori smiled and clutched the V.I.P pass around his neck. He started towards the enterance to backstage as Deidara headed off stage. His dream was coming true, at long last!

Deidara sighed a little and sat down in his dressing room. He sipped some water and smiled, remembering his favorite red-"Um, h-hi, Deidara." Sasori said softly as he peeked in Deidara's room. Deidara blinked and looked at Sasori, blue eyes clouding in confusion. "Sasori, un?" He asked softly, holding his breath. Was this a joke? "You know my name?" Sasori squealed, his eyes round and happy as he smiled. "Oh, um... yeah, un." He said casually, giving a smile. "I loved your preformance earlier, that last song really got to me." Sasori admitted, a soft tint of pink coming to his cheeks. Deidara tilted his head _really now? Kind of ironic...considering I wrote it for you, Sasori..._He thought.

"Thank you, I love my fans. I'm glad you liked it, un." Deidara replied, then looked around his dressing room as if someone unwanted would be there. "Want to know a secret, un?" He asked softly. Sasori nodded and came a little closer to Deidara, "Yes!" He whispered. "Come closer, un." Deidara said, till Sasori was right next to him. Deidara leaned up to whisper in his ear, "That song was written for you. I'm not just saying that, either...do you not remember me, un?"

Sasori's heart was beating faster than usual when Deidara said that and he looked at him with wide eyes. "W-what? I've never even met you till now!" He squeaked out.

"Yes you have. We used to go out. This was before your accident...I thought you had died, so I wrote this song... I never knew you were acually alive, un..." Deidara whispered, wrapping his strong arms around Sasori. Sasori blushed even more and closed his eyes, taking in the scent of Deidara. "P-prove it." Sasori said soflty, Deidara nodded and let go of him. Sasori felt like he was going to get high off of Deidara's wonderful smell.

Deidara opened a drawer on his dresser and took out five pictures. "There's more, but these are my favorites, un." He said, smiling, as he spred them out for Sasori.

Sasori's eyes widened. Halloween, 2009...Deidara had his arm draped around Sasori's shoulders and Sasori looked a little annoyed, though he was blushing. Deidara had a green hat on, a green shirt and skirt with tan leggings, and a plastic Link sword and Hyrule shield. Sasori giggled at how cute Deidara looked...but Sasori, on the other hand, was wearing a little red riding hood costume. He smiled a little at that and moved onto the next picture.

Christmas, 2008. Deidara was holding up his present for Sasori, a little maid cosplay dress. Sasori was slapping Deidara, but that didn't mess with the stupid grin on Deidara's face.

The day after Christmas, 2008. Sasori was blushing, but he had a smile on his face. He was in the little maid's costume. The black, lacey, skirt barely going back his thighs and hiding his member. But, it did, somehow. The real Sasori blushed at that and glanced at Deidara, who grinned.

The next picture only said 2010. But it was a normal picture, and it made Sasori smile. Sasori and Deidara's arms were around each other's shoulders and they were grinning at the camara. That picture really warmed his heart.

The next one said "First kiss, 2008" and Sasori braced himself. Sasori in the picture was blushing, what a surprise, right? His eyes were open, and he was staring at Deidara in disbelief. Deidara was smiling and staring right back into Sasori's eyes.

"...I believe you." Sasori said softly, looking at Deidara. Smiling, Deidara hugged him. "I'm glad you do, un." He said, holding Sasori to his chest. Sasori blushed, but closed his eyes and hugged him back. Soon, Deidara gave up on trying to hold back and he kissed Sasori. Sasori wasn't expecting that and he blushed even more. After a few minutes, he hesitantly kissed Deidara back.

Soon, Deidara had pulled Sasori into his lap and had wrapped his arms around his waist. Sasori was having a diffecult time understanding what was going on, but he wrapped his arms around Deidara's next anywas.

After about five minutes, Deidara was on the floor, naked. Sasori was on top of him, face flushed in excitement. Deidara smiled, "It's okay. Since I have lube on it, it won't hurt as much. Just lower yourself down on me, un." He instructed, watching Sasori closely. He could tell he was hesitant. But, Sasori did it anyways. He closed his eyes tightly and put his hands on Deidara's stomach for balance as he slowly lowered himself onto Deidara's member. He gasped in pain when only the head entered him. He bit his lip and forced himself to slowly push down more. Deidara smiled and watched, sad that Sasori was in pain, but happy that Sasori was his again. "Do you feel it? It's all the way in, un." Deidara murmured softly, smiling when Sasori cracked a small smile. "You're big, Dei-chan..." Sasori whispered, starting to lift off him a little. His eyes shut in pain again, but he forced himself to keep going.

Sasori kept a steady ryhthm, a slow one at first, but it was already making Deidara already light-headed. Sasori moaned softly, it had been a good ten minutes and he had finally started to feel the pleasure. He started to move faster now, making himself and Deidara moan in pleasure.

"Nngh...S..Sasori...faster...unnnnn..." Deidara moaned, resisting the urge to buck his hips. Sasori didn't ignore his lover's request, he did as told and lifted up faster...and faster...and faster. Deidara sat up and cried out Sasori's name, he opened his eyes, "Sasori! Sasori, stop, un!" He said. Sasori moaned yet again and he stopped in confusion, he looked at Deidara curiously. "Why?" He asked, breathlessly, tilting his head. Deidara smiled a little, "Get off me...I want to make you scream my name, un." He said. Sasori blushed and he nodded, lifting himself off Deidara. Deidara smiled and moved around so he was pinning Sasori to the floor; Sasori blushed even more and felt his heart pick up the pace again.

Deidara entered slowly, but Sasori was used to this feeling now and moaned in response. Deidara took that as a good thing and started to thrust right away. Sasori gasped lightly and made whimper-like moans everytime Deidara thrusted. Soon, Deidara picked up the pace, making Sasori cry out in pleasure. "Aah...D-Dei! Ooh, so...so good...!" He moaned, gripping the floor as Deidara felt faster. Their breathing started to quicken more as their climax neared. Deidara thrusted once more, as hard as he can and buried himself deep inside Sasori. Sasori and Deidara screamed each other's names as they came together.

Sasori panted and looked up at Deidara with half lidded eyes. Deidara pulled out and held Sasori close, giving him a passionate kiss.

"Deidara...chan...?" Sasori whispered. Deidara looked at him, alarmed by the sparkle of tears in the red head's eyes. "Yes?" Deidara asked gingerly; Sasori smiled and said,

"I remember."

* * *

><p><strong>'Kay...well, how was it? Did you like it? Leave a comment!<strong>


	2. Announcement

**Hello, Ruby here. I noticed that I've gotten some reviews that want me to contiune on this story. I've decided I will if I get more reviews saying you guys want me to. So spred the link here around to friends, and other DeiSaso fans. ^_^ Sorry to seem so evil. Reviews make me really happy, and I'd like to contiune this story. ^^ Also I want to thank the three that did review, all the people that favorited, and all the people who alerted me! Love you guys. You can be scared now. Jk!**


	3. BaaackChapter Two of the fic!

**Hello, All! :D Yay, Ruby finally crawled out of her little lazy corner and she has an update! Sorry it took so long, I really have been lazy. More so than usual. Jeez, I'm sorry. DX If you want, y'all can bug me on Magistream, its a site, to update. That's what keeps my from updating. XP My username is ruby5602 on there, also. ^^" Anyways, see you at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs(Thanks for the Memories by Fall Out Boys, and Tongue Tied by...um, oh Faber Drive. ^^") Nor do I own Deidara/Sasori/Naruto.**

* * *

><p><em>"One night, yeah, one more time. <em>

_Thanks for the memories._

_Thanks for the memories;_

_"See, he tastes like you, only sweeter!"_

Sasori was scowling backstage as Deidara preformed on stage. He didn't like that song, it recalled back when Deidara though Sasori was dead and such. He didn't like it. He wanted Deidara to not sing it, but he just sighed and acted like it was nothing. It's better not to show emotion around Deidara, he gets too worried all the time. It was annoying. Speaking of annoying...Sasori tapped his fingers on Deidara's make-up desk. He was waiting for Deidara to come and give him a kiss before the next song. He loathed waiting so much.

Soon, Sasori forgot his hatred of waiting when the blond rushed into the room. Deidara's long hair was in a ponytail again and he had sparkly, purple eyeliner on along with black leather pants and a shirt that stopped just above his stomach. Sasori took a good look at him as he walked towards him before he felt Deidara's soft lips on his. His amber eyes closed and he kissed back, his heart starting to thump. It seemed to soon when Deidara pulled away and quickly took a drink of his water. He smiled at Sasori, ruffled his hair, and winked. "Listen closely, this song's for you, un." He said before walking out. Sasori blinked, but shrugged a bit. He watched Deidara leave. _God, he should wear leather more often..._ Sasori thought as he stared at his retreating boyfriend's ass.

Sasori shook his head, what was he thinking? He laughed dryly at himself and quieted down when he heard music start up. Deidara grabbed the mic and tapped his foot on the ground as the music started.

_"Bright, cold silver moon._

_Tonight alone in my room._

_You were here just yesterday."_

Sasori blinked, yesterday? He thought back to last night and a blush heated his cheeks up. Last night was possibly one of the best nights of his life. He had gone home that night after a date with Deidara. Well, it wasn't much of a date. They layed on Deidara's bed and basically listened to each other's heartbeats while murmuring soft stories. It was wonderful. When Sasori had gotten home that night, Deidara called, just like he promised, at eleven thirty. Deidara apparently had been in his room, door locked, window opened like always, thinking of Sasori. He had told Sasori he was writing a song, and Sasori wanted to hang up so he didn't interupt, but Deidara wanted to just hear him breathe. _This must of been the song he was working on last night..._ Sasori thought.

_"Slight turn of the head, eyes down when you said,_

_"I guess I need my life to change. _

_Seems like some things just aren't the same."_

_What could I say?"_

Sasori blinked in shock. Did he just hear what he thought he heard? His blood boiling within him, but he made himself cool down. He took a deep breath. _Who cares if he quoted me in a private conversation? _He thought, then sighed a bit. _I do._ He muttered in response to himself. _Well, he wrote me a song...so I should be swooning, right? Right. _Sasori thought, shaking his head a bit to clear his head as he listened again.

_"I need a little more luck than a little bit._

_'Cause everytime I get stuck the words won't fit._

_And everytime that I try I get tongue tied,_

_I need a little good luck to get me by."_

Sasori blushed a little at those lyrics. Deidara got tounge tied when talking to him? It didn't seem like it. Sometimes the blond would stutter or something, but most of the time he seemed so...smooth.

_"I need a little more help than a little bit._

_Like the perfect one word no one's heard yet._

_'Cause everytime I try I get tongue tied._

_I need a little good luck to get me by this time."_

This time, Sasori was scowling. Was Deidara calling him hard to handle? He huffed a bit and crossed his arms childishly, deciding not to fuss on it much...yet.

_"I stare up at the stars,_

_I wonder just where you are._

_You feel a million miles away._

_Was it something I said, or something I never did?_

_Or was I always in the way?"_

For the whole rest of the song, Sasori was confused by how it made them sound like they were breaking up. He twitched a little and stared down at the floor. Was this how Deidara really felt? Did he think they weren't working out, and that Sasori was going to leave him? He hoped not. He didn't notice that the song was over, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts. He did notice, though, when Deidara walked in.

Deidara felt a strange aura in the air, but ignored it as he glomped Sasori. "Alright, the show's over, what do you wanna do, un?" He asked. Sasori heard the silky purr in Deidara's voice, but he blinked emotionlessly and decided to be bold. "What the fuck was that?" He asked bluntly. Deidara blinked a little, "Um...I asked what you wanted to do, un..." He said softly. "No, not that! The song, baka!You make it sound like we're breaking up!" Sasori hissed.

Deidara blinked, realizing that he stepped into a red zone. "I didn't mean for it to sound like that, un..." He whimpered.

"Whatever! You did so! You think I'm leaving, huh? Well, is you want me to so badly, how about I do!" Sasori yelled. His eyes went wide as he felt Deidara slap him. He stared at Deidara in surprise, his hand going to cup his cheek. Deidara had a hard look on his face, "Don't even joke about that. I don't ever want you to leave. It's stupid you would even think that! I love you, Sasori. Nothing will change that, un." Deidara said, his blue eyes cool as his gaze locked with Sasori's smolding amber eyes.

"D...Deidara...I'm sorry..." But Deidara was already getting up as Sasori spoke. Sasori had to do something fast, he gulped and jumped forward, his arms wrapping around Deidara.

Deidara, surprised by Sasori's sudden attack, topled over with Sasori on him. He stared up at Sasori as he felt warm lips colide with his. He closed his eyes and Sasori did, too.

Deidara's warm hand slid up Sasori's shirt, feeling his toned stomach and sliding up even high, feeling his chest. His finger tips gently took hold of one of Sasori's nipples, rubbing it lightly before pinching it, earning a gasp from Sasori. Deidara smiled and slid off Sasori's shirt, his own shirt sliding off quickly. Deidara leaned in and licked the other nipple, tweaking the other. Sasori gasped again, shivering lightly.

Deidara gave him soft smirk. Sasori's breathing was already a little jagged and he opened his eyes, breathing in deeply as Deidara's lips moved to his neck. Deidara kissed his neck before gently biting into it, sucking and nipping, leaving a red hickey there. Sasori smiled a little, he liked when Deidara left little claim marks on him.

Deidara smiled a bit more at Sasori as he slowly slid off his uke's pants, rubbing his crotch from outside his boxers. He leaned up and kissed Sasori once more, their tongues meeting for a breif second before they pulled away to breathe. Sasori moaned as Deidara rubbed on his crotch some more.

Sasori watched as Deidara pulled off his boxers and his own pants. Sasori rested his head on the floor, Deidara had switched thier position earlier, closing his eyes. He moaned as he felt the blond's tongue on his hardened erection. He felt the head of his erection twitch impatiently and Deidara's mouth was soon around it, deep throating him untill he came with a cry.

Sasori panted, watching as Deidara pulled off his boxers and lifted up Sasori's legs. "Ready, Sasori?" He asked. Sasori gave a soft nod and smiled a bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I'm evil. And lazy. I cut it off before the smut. Review like crazy and I'll try and get a quick chappie out! The reason I cut it off was so I could carry it on for one, and because my fingers are aching from typing so much so quickly. Woo for chatting with my fanboy while typing this up! And yes...I have a fanboy...A Yaoi fanboy. XP<strong>

**Anyways, leave a review, favorite and I might be having a contest soon! Leave a review with a suggestion to what it should be!**


End file.
